


The water fountain

by Darasuna



Series: Based on songs [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/pseuds/Darasuna
Summary: Kind of based off the song water fountain





	The water fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis and Prompto used to date in highschool but then the announcement of Noctis getting married to Luna made them break up. Noct gets married to Luna at 25 and that's were we start with them at the wedding celebration. 
> 
> Unbeted yay first story on here!!!

Noct walks out of the celebration and heads to the garden. Noct walks through the garden and comes upon an old water fountain. Noct walks over and sits on the edge.

Noct remembers why he loved going to the fountain when he was in highschool. It was were both he and Prompto confessed there love for each other. It's were Prompto confessed to Noct that he loved him and not his boyfriend that he was a distraction to keep from falling for you.

Noct looks over to the celebration and he sees Prompto holding a cup and talking to some girl. It was getting late and Noct saw Ardyn pulling Prompto by his hips to his chest. Prompto faces scrunches up in disgust but he quickly covers it.

Noct just sits and watches cause he has no rights to intervene. Ardyn pulls Prompto closer and tilts his head up to kiss him. Then Ardyn leans down and whisper something in Prompto's ear that make him glare at Ardyn. 

Noct closes his eyes and imagine himself pulling Prompto closer and kissing his lips and whispering in his ear, but Noct opens his eyes and knows he can't. 

Noct sends Prompto a quick message to meet him were we first confessed. Noct uses his magic to repair the fountain. Noct turns to see Prompto walking up the path and he turns on the fountain. Noct turns completely around to see Prompto start crying. 

Noct walks over to him and pulls him into a hug and tell him he is sorry. Prompto just shakes his head and says it's not his fault. They stay like that for awhile but Prompto pulls away first and tells him I will always love you and will ever at your side. They both walk back to the celebration side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the the song the water fountain by Alec Benjamin.
> 
> Plz leave comments on ways I could improve and should I continue this series?


End file.
